


You!

by im_unarmed



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Fluff, Gundham being gundham, Hopes Peak Academy, I suck at writing, Sondam - Freeform, Soulmate AU, a little ooc, fluff?, not really angst, post despair au, sonia is kinda ooc, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: hnnnggg they
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: theyhasgdyfs





	You!

Sonia couldn't help but wonder what her soulmate had printed on their right wrist, probably something like "Why hello there" or "It is a pleasure to meet you" considering the fact that she is a princess, so she was quite used to introducing herself in a more formal manner, not as if saying "Why hello there" would be considered formal but she felt as though not a completely average person would introduce themselves like that. On the other hand though, her soulmate has proven themselves not to be an average person, at least not with their vocabulary anyway. You see when Sonia had first read her wrist, she believed that there must have been some sort of mistake. And when she showed her parents and servants, they all agreed too, I mean, where would a princess meet someone who's first words to her be, "For sweet mistress the apologies are all mine, do not curse yourself with such blasphemy, it will cause you eternal darkness." Like? What the fuck? In what situation would someone say something like that? Clearly they are apologizing but why go through all that extra effort?

When Sonia was accepted into Hopes Peak she couldn't help but be extremely excited, her parents probably paid her way in though, considering being a princess isn't much of a talent, it required being talented at many things but being a princess in itself wasn't one. Sonia was always very fascinated with Japan, so being able to study there for 2 whole years was very exciting. In preparation of her new school life she spent all of the little free time she had studying Japanese culture (she was literally just watching anime hhaha weeb). Boarding her plane to get to Japan she was shaking with excitement, she had tried her uniform on earlier in the week and frankly she looked quite beautiful, well she always looked beautiful but you know. She left for Japan 3 days before the opening ceremony so that she had time to settle into a new country, she spent her first days walking the streets while her servants unpacked all of her stuff and set up her apartment.

Then the day of the opening ceremony came, wearing a uniform wasn't required because technically it wasn't an actual school day. So Sonia simply wore a green sleeveless dress, with a white blouse underneath, a black belt was wrapped tightly around her waist with gold buds on it, a big red bow rested on her chest and her hair was all done up very pretty. Fueled with excitement and nervousness she sat in a limo as it drove her to her new life. Getting out of the limo and looked at the tall buildings with pure awe it finally hit her, "This is really happening.." The princess whispered to herself as her red heels moved on the concrete ground and up the stairs to the building. Pushing open the doors and hearing the buzzing conversation among students and the wave of ac made her smile grow wider, she felt as if she could cry. Walking to the gym, making sure to be exactly 13 minutes early she admired the doors and students that crossed her path, everything was so perfect, nothing could throw her off her rhythm!

"For sweet mistress the apologies are all mine, do not curse yourself with such blasphemy, it will cause you eternal darkness." What. She turned her head to see a squealing and apologizing female with long messy purple hair and a taller male with.. quite the interesting design reassuring her. Sonia took a moment to read her right wrist and process what she just heard, then all of a sudden everything just hit her with a brick.

"You!" She shrieked and pointed at the two, causing the girl to scream in fear and the guy to slightly jump. The guy looked around at the sudden amount faces staring as the 3rd girl ran off still apologizing, he slowly lifted his finger and pointed at himself and mouthed, 'me?'

"Yes! You! You said the eternal darkness thing!" She stamped her foot, "Your wrist!" She pointed, "Check your wrist!" He cautiously lifted his right sleeve and his eyes suddenly grew wide as hamsters jumped out of his scarf to check at as well, then he and his 4 hamsters turned to look the princess with light blush on his cheeks that pierced through his makeup, "You!! You're the!!" She took a deep breath and through up her right arm and pointed, "You're the guy!! You're the one who said that! You!!" People had begun walking away at this point, deciding not to ruin the.. interesting moment.

The boy regained his composer and a smirk grew on his lips, "So I am! And you are the one who shrieks when the clock strikes..." He paused to look at the clock on the wall, "...7:38 a.m.! Congratulations mortal it seems that our souls are bound together, tied by the red string of the sun!" He smiled as his hamsters leaped onto various parts of his body.

Sonia regained her composer and fixed her posture, "Hello there! I am Sonia Nevermind, my title is Ultimate Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Oh please! The pleasure belongs to me!" His crooked smile grew wider, "For thy am Tanaka the Forbidden! Poor mortals cower in fear when graced with my dark presence!"

"Wonderful!" She blushed, this guy was quite interesting, "What is your ultimate? And your full name?"

"Fwahaha!" He laughed, "You may call me...Tanaka Gundham! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world! I own the title of the Ultimate Breeder!" His 4 hamsters struck poses.

"Wow!" Sonia walked up to him, "What impressive hamsters!"

"So they are! I trained them myself, they will rule the world along side me!"

"But I do not think hamsters live that long?"

"Unimportant."

Tanaka never really thought much about meeting his soulmate, people at school never liked him that much so if he were to meet them while they were insulting him than that would just be uncomfortable. Though he wasn't really sure what to think about what the message on his wrist said, it was just "You!!!" it can literally be so many situations. His mother was always very excited for him to meet his soulmate, she was excited to meet 'The love of her sons life', sadly she fell ill and never got the chance. Tanaka wasn't interested in soulmates, yes he felt painfully lonely and having someone would be nice but it would also just get in his way. Well it wasn't like he didn't care at all, the idea of how soulmates worked was actually quite intriguing. The idea that some random words showed up on your right wrist when you turn 13? It was like fantasy, like something that wasn't totally apart of their world, which is really epic.

Being accepted into Hopes Peak was really cool, a big sword to the heart to all his bullies. Hell even that devil got a taste of his own medicine, it made Tanaka smile. Though he wasn't quite sure if he would be allowed to bring the devas at first, but since they technically related to his talent, it should be allowed. His mother would be very proud to see that he's being rewarded for his passions. She was always so supportive, he missed her. Getting to Hopes Peak wasn't a problem, he would just have to take a few subways every morning and get up a bit earlier. Getting up early was difficult but he would get into the routine, he was just too used to sleeping in during the winter break.

The school was nice, and it seemed like everyone was a bit different so the chances of getting bullied probably wasn't super high, there's always a chance though. Ew. Tanaka hated when he monologued in his head like this, I mean, he has lived for over 9000 years and totally over through the gods. He was going to rule the world one day! It's not like he has the time to be miserable. Jeez it had been a while since Tanaka had felt any actual good air conditioning, he couldn't afford it in his own apartment. Everything was for the most part fine about this school, everyone wore such interesting outfits! Perhaps he will actually make a friend, maybe, he was actually feeling sorta okay about himself.

"Heee!! I'm so sorry!!" Tanaka had accidently walked into a now crying girl, "I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" 

Tanaka didn't quite know what to do, I mean, Tanaka had walked into *her* she didn't need to be apologizing, it was his fault, "For sweet mistress the apologies are all mine, do not curse yourself with such blasphemy, it will cause you eternal darkness." The girl continued apologizing and he smiled reassuringly hoping that she would calm down soon, "You!!" It caught them both off guard. He turned and saw an annoying amount of eyes watching him and a pretty blond girl pointing, he awkwardly made sure that she was indeed speaking about him. "Yes! You! You said the eternal darkness thing!" She stamped her foot, "Your wrist!" She pointed, "Check your wrist!" Tanaka cautiously lifted his right sleeve and his eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized what was written on it, even the devas jumped out of his scarf to check at as well, then he and the devas turned to look the interesting girl with light blush on his cheeks that pierced through his makeup, "You!! You're the!!" She took a deep breath and through up her right arm and pointed, "You're the guy!! You're the one who said that! You!!" People had begun walking away at this point, which was extremely relieving.

Ignoring all the thoughts that were racing through his head he fixed his posture and smirked, "So I am! And you are the one who shrieks when the clock strikes..." He paused to look at the clock on the wall, admittedly slightly embarrassed "...7:38 a.m.! Congratulations mortal it seems that our souls are bound together, tied by the red string of the sun!" His smile grew wide as the devas leaped onto various parts of his body.

The mysterious girl regained her composer and smile sweetly, making him blush slightly, she was pretty, "Hello there! I am Sonia Nevermind, my title is Ultimate Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Oh please! The pleasure belongs to me!" His crooked smile grew wider, "For thy am Tanaka the Forbidden! Poor mortals cower in fear when graced with my dark presence!"

"Wonderful!" She noticeably blushed, which also made him blush as well, "What is your ultimate? And your full name?"

"Fwahaha!" He laughed to cover up the fact that he felt stupid for not saying that earlier, "You may call me...Tanaka Gundham! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world! I own the title of the Ultimate Breeder!" The devas struck cute poses, he would have to give them an extra treat later.

"Wow!" Sonia walked up to him, "What impressive hamsters!"

"So they are! I trained them myself, they will rule the world along side me!"

"But I do not think hamsters live that long?"

No? They're immortal, just like he is? "Unimportant."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks


End file.
